Escape from Aggregor
Escape from Agreggor is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Airdate' May 21, 2010 'Plot' Ben is fighting a Yeti that is being mind-controlled by Dr. Animo while Gwen and Kevin try to disable the device that Animo built that will turn people into Yetis. Ben is able to turn the Yeti against Animo using Brainstorm and Kevin is able to disable the device. Meanwhile, in Bellwood, a turtle-like creature rampages and Ben and team fight it. Realizing the creature doesn't talk(in English), they use their Plumbers badges as a universal translator. It reveals its name to be Galapagus and is looking for Ben for help. He is from a peaceful planet called Aldabra where he and his other friends ate grass all day and enjoying the great gift of life. Galapagus said his kind lacks aggresion ,it was normal until Aggregor showed up , killed, and absorbed one of his friend's powers, then later on he was captured by an Osmosian(like Kevin) named Aggregor. His goal was to absorb Galapagus' powers along with four others' from other species, such as Bivalvan(from Water Hazard's species), P'andor(from NRG's species), Andreas(from Armodrillo's species), and Ra'ad(from AmpFibian's species, The Amperi). The five aliens decide to work together to free themselves from Aggregor. They free themselves and get their powers back. P'andor and Andreas decide to take over the ship, but Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus decide to call for help. Magister Prior Gilhil responds to the message and the aliens are taken back to their prison. But Ghilhil is unfortunately attacked by Aggregor. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was killed on the spot. When the aliens escape again, Galapagus has neutralized their powers and gives them to Aggregor in exchange for freedom. But he double-crosses Agreggor and neutralizes him and leads the aliens to an escape-pod. They crash-land on Earth in Florida and decide to seperate to look for help while Bivalvan repairs the ship. Ben and team contact the Plumbers and give Galapagus a ride home, but the Plumber riding the ship is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise and recaptures Galapagus to absorb his powers. 'Major Events' *Aggregor's species is revealed to be Osmosian, just like Kevin (though Kevin is only half Osmosian). *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Terraspin). *Most of this episode is in flashback of where the five aliens were captured. *Aggregor recaptures Galapagus. *Aggregor's plan is revealed. He intends to absorb all the powers of the five aliens he captured and use the conjoined powers for a greater prize''.'' Debuts *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Aggregor's soldiers Ultimatrix alien debut *Brainstorm 'Characters' * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Magister Prior Gilhil (Flashback, Death) * Galapagus (Both Flashback & Main character in this episode) * Bivalvan (Flashback) * P'andor (Flashback) * Andreas (Flashback) * Ra'ad (Flashback) Villains * Aggregor * Aggregor's soldiers (Flashback) * Dr. Animo Aliens used * Four Arms * Brainstorm (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill Alien DNA Scanned * Terraspin (Scanned from Galapagus) 'Trivia' *All of the aliens' names were revealed: #Water Hazard alien: Bivalvan #Terraspin alien: Galapagus #AmpFibian alien: Ra'ad #NRG alien: P'andor #Armodrillo alien: Andreas * Galapagus's home planet name mentioned, but not his species. * Bivalvan reappears, but he has a lighter voice in this episode than he had in Fame. * Gwen mentions that the Plumber's Badge is a translator, as seen in Be-Knighted. This fact was forgotten by Ben and Kevin. * When Aggregor absorbed one of Galapagus` friends, his body changed to use the power, much like how Kevin did when he absorbed an alien during the original Ben 10. * Galapagus doesn't know any negative words, due to his planet being peace-loving. * It's mentioned that P'andor's containment suit is to keep his true form from using its power. * Aggregor has a machine that allows him to fully absorb his victim`s power and use them at full strength. * Magister Prior Ghilhil is the Plumber who responds to the distress call, but is taken down by Aggregor. It has been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that Aggregor's attack had killed him. * An animation error appears in this episode: after Galapagus sends a distress call, he turns around to see Aggregor subduing Bivalvan and Ra'ad, here an Omnitrix(or Ultimatrix in this case) symbol/Plumbers Badge can clearly be seen on Galapagus' chest. * The Ultimatrix scans it's second DNA sample: Terraspin. * During the group shot hologram after Ben's scan, Alien X is miscolored as green, and the DNA of Goop, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Ghostfreak, Nanomech, Wildmutt, Water Hazard, Fourarms and the Ultimate Aliens do not appear, probably because they won't fit. The top part of Swampfire's head can be seen behind Terraspin. * This is the second time Ultimate Big Chill makes an appearance. * All of the aliens Aggregor caught don't have mouths except for Galapagus and P'andor in his true form. * This is the second time that Ben sent Plumbers with aliens escaping from Aggregor but instead of the Plumber, Aggregor recaptures the alien and Ben thinks that the alien is rescued, the first being in 'Fame'. * In the episode, Galapagus is the last alien species captured by Aggregor during the flashback. * Since Aggregor is an Osmosian like Kevin, the episode mentions that osmosians only use about 1/10 of an aliens power. This proves that in the episode in the original Ben 10 Series, 'Framed', Kevin absorbed 1/10 of each alien Ben had. So thats why Kevin took the power of each alien rather than a small amount of power. * The episodes shows a lot of characteristics of the captured aliens, Bivalvan is the smart thinking alien of the group, P'andor is an over-confident alien who thinks doing his way works, Andreas is the dumb alien that only uses power to solve things, Ra'ad is the normal alien of the group and also the "genius", and Galapagus is the peace loving alien on the group. These characteristics might show in future episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien when Ben uses these forms. * The Five Prisoners, Ra'ad, Bivalan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas, are similar to the five elements: Ra'ad is lightning, Bivalan is water, Galapagus is air, P'andor is fire/energy, and Andreas is earth, leaving Aggregor the darkness element. * An animation error happened when Ben was Four Arms: instead of golden bands on his chest, they were black instead. * When Kevin said that if Galapagus was another baby he was referring to the alien in the [[Ben 10: Alien Force |''Ben 10: Alien Force episode]], [[Unearthed|''Unearthed]]. Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes